Another Ezria Story
by ferycrisspotter
Summary: story takes place after 2x12 episode,a month after, they haven t come out. hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW! i accept bad comments too, its my firt fic so, can you help me do better? also, sorry for my really bad english! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N : Hi! i'm Fery and this is my first fanfiction (that i submit) and i really hope you like it, i know it is not a masterpiece but i thought i should give it a try,

story takes place after 2x12 episode, when aria got arrested and Ezria agreed to tel her parents about them. It's a month after this.

ARIA'S POV

After a long Friday doing homework and helping my mom with house work I was exhausted, I could only think of one relaxing activity, but I couldn't do it in public. I wanted so badly for this lie to end, I hated lying to Ella and Byron… but I just couldn't. there would be many consequences I didn't think I was ready to.

I took my phone from my bag as I sat on the corner of my bed and I texted:

"_I miss you, can I come over? -Aria"_

In less than 2 minutes I got an answer:

"_Of course, miss you too. I'll be waiting. –Ezra" _

As soon as I saw the "of course" I took my bag and my keys and went downstairs with a big smile on my face. As I was opening the door I heard someone coming with me.

"Where are you going?"Ella said "I thought you were free tonight"

"Yeah… I thought that too, but you now the girls, always planning things at the last moment…"

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she wanted a complete answer.

"Hmm… sleepover at Spencer's"

"Oh, well that is all right, just call me if you need anything." She finally agreed.

"Yeah mom, thanks, I love you"

I ran to my car before my mom asked me anything else and I called Spencer to ask her to be my alibi, after all the Mr. Fitz jokes she could think about, she agreed. I arrived to Ezra's apartment and knocked the door. Just right after my last knock the door was open and my feet weren't on the ground anymore, as Ezra lifted my little body in the air hugging me and carrying me inside. He started to kiss me while he put me on the floor, slowly, and when we finally separated we smiled at each other.

"As I said, I was waiting" he said, with another kiss.

"I know, I'm sorry, I had to lie to my mom to get here"

"Oh, sorry to hear that, what did you said to her?"

"That I was going to spend the night at Spencer's"

"So… are you staying at Spencer's tonight?"

"well, only if you want me to go…"I said, approaching to the door with a smile, playing with him.

"I think that you can stay here if you want to…" he was approaching me with a smile, now we where both playing around.

"So it's decided. I'm staying."I said, kissing him on the chicks and on the lips softly.

We were in his couch watching a movie. My head on his chest. I loved how being with him felt. I knew that being with him was a risk, but I loved him. Not like I thought I loved Noel Khan almost 2 years ago, not like I thought I loved all those boys. I just had a crush, I see that now, just a little crush, nothing else, but I really love Ezra, he is the love of my life, the only man that I could take a chance for, and I felt so protected in his arms, like I belonged to him. It felt so good to be with him. But it was wrong, and I knew that, I just, couldn't accept it.

"What's wrong Aria?" Ezra saw me, deep in thoughts.

"Not… nothing, just that I love you, that's all"

"Aria, I love you too, but I know you, there is something bothering you, you know you can tell me anything"

"Well, it's just that, this is wrong… You and me…"

"Aria, I know that this is wrong, but if we love each other, we could figure this out, together"

"Yeah, I know, is just that it would be nice to go out without carrying of what other people say…"

Ezra just kissed the top of my head as an answer. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was: telling my parents, but that was out of question. I knew them; I knew how they would react. They would call the police, Ezra would get arrested and I would get grounded for the rest of my life, and we would never see each other again. THAT was out of question.

It was getting late, and we were finishing our take-out Chinese food. We don't bring up the theme of telling people about us again, but we spoke about literature, movies, and just life. It was so easy to talk to Ezra about anything, I felt like I could tell him anything and he would listen and advice me. I liked that.

"So, its late, do you want to go to sleep? "

"Well… yeah, I think. Oh, I forgot to bring pj's!"I said, felling so embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I can give you a pants and a t-shirt" he told me, passing me one blue pants and one hollis t-shirt.

"Thanks, Ezra" I said, walking to the bathroom.

EZRA'S 

"No problem"

While Aria was on the bathroom I thought of what she said a few hours ago. I knew this was wrong. She was only 16 years old, and I was 22… but I loved her! I couldn't help it, I did! And I wasn't going to give up on her that easy, I had to fight. I knew she loved me back, and I knew that we agreed on telling her parents about us but, I just was afraid that they would never let us see again. But we weren't going to be a normal couple if we only hanged out on my apartment… I wanted to take her on a real date.

I took Aria's phone and searched for Spencer Hastings's number. I needed to make it fast before Aria got out of the bathroom. I found the number and copied it on my phone and as I heard the bathroom's door open, I put her phone back on her bag and pretended to search for something around.

The next morning I woke before Aria did. It was 9am and I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom with my phone and closed the door. I called her hoping she wasn't asleep, but she answered after 3 rings.

"Hello?"She said, a little confused, although, fully awake.

"Spencer? I am Mr. F… I'm Ezra"

"Ezra?" She sounded so confused, but I needed her.

"Yeah… sorry for calling you, are you alone?"

"Umm yeah, I'm alone, what do you need?"

"Well, given that you know about Aria and me and you don't seem mad about it, I was hoping that you could help me prepare her a surprise date"

"A surprise date for Aria? You mean like, an out-of-town kind of surprise date?"

"Yeah, exactly, but I need her parents to aloud her to be out for a couple of days and help to organize it as a secret, can you help me?"

"well, I guess I can say her parents Aria, Hannah, Emily and me are going to my lake house for a couple of days, I'm sure they would let her"

"Spencer, that's great! Thanks so much! Sorry you had to lie, but I think she will enjoy a day or two out of Rosewood."

"Yeah, I think that two. Hey, before you go, I have to ask you ask you something"

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on telling her mom and dad about you two? I mean, I understand why you are keeping it as a secret, but if they find out by anyone else, is going to be worse." She sounded worry "I'M NOT SAYING I AM GOING TO TELL THEM!"She quickly added, fearing that the idea crossed my mind. "But I really think you should do it soon… jus saying"

"Yeah, I know Spencer; I was actually thinking about that yesterday, I promise I am going to talk with Aria about it. Thanks"

"No problem"

When I walked to the room Aria was opening her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes. The thought of never seeing those eyes again was awful, but I had to spoke to her parents. Soon.

A/N : so, i am thinking about making this a long story, about like 10 or so chapters, but i am waiting for reviews! depending of the reviews i am uploading more, dont be shy, if you don't like it, review and tell me why not, if you did like it, please tell me and i will write a second chapter! THANKS FOR READING! XOXO -hopefully i would see you soon- Fery3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aria's POV

"But why are you doing this?" I was so confused; I didn't understand why she asked my parents before asking me.

"It will be fun, you'll see" Spencer was exited, I could tell… but why?

"yeah, that's what you said a year ago, you know what happened" it wasn't like I didn't wanted to spend a weekend with the girls in Spencer's lake house, but after what happened to Alyson… and that meant a weekend without Ezra… but my mom already said that it was a great idea and my father just added a "great", my vote didn't counted at all…

"Aria, don't think like that, we aren't going to drink this time… well, maybe Hanna will, but not as much as last time, and nothing bad will happen! And besides, that happened at my barn…"

"Well, I guess you're right…" I hated when she was right.

"Of course I am" I hated that too.

"Okay! I will go, happy?

"Awesome! See you later"

What was she up to? She had a big smile on her face, and I knew that she wasn't exactly happy after breaking up with Toby… I was going to find out.

Ezra's POV

I was getting about to drive home when I heard a knock on my car's left window. It was Spencer.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?" I knew she wasn't used to seeing me as a friend so I tried to sound like one, but by the look she gave me, I wasn't doing a good job.

"Hey Mr. Fitz… I just wanted to tell you that I already told her parents that we're going to stay a weekend at my lake house and they agreed, but I noticed Aria wasn't 100% okay with it"

"Right, thanks Spencer, I really appreciate what you're doing"

"Yeah… no problem Mr. Fitz…"

"You know you can call me Ezra right?"

"Yes, I just… I guess it's going to be hard getting used to it"

"Well, thanks again"

"Yeah… I guess I must be going now, bye"

"Oh, do you need me to drive you somewhere?"

"No, no, my car is in the parking lot, don't worry, but thanks Ezra"

I laughed at how she struggled at my name, I was so grateful she agreed to help me with this. "Anything."

Aria's POV 

I honestly didn't was very excited about my weekend, but I had to be ready for it, so I stared at my closet and grabbed the first thing that my hand reached and put them in my bag. I didn't notice my mom on the door looking at me like she wasn't so sure about my plans now.

"Aria…"

"Oh, hi mom"

"I came to say dinner is ready"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute"

She didn't look like she planned to go but had a worried look in her face. I knew that look way too well.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing my dear" I then gave her one of my 'I know you're lying' looks and then she continued. "Alright, I am thinking that this weekend idea is just an alibi for Spencer to have an excuse to be with…"

"With whom mom?" I didn't like the way this sounded.

"With Ezra"

"And may I ask what makes you think that?" I was getting angry, but I couldn't help it, she wasn't going to say what I think she was, oh no…

"Aria, its classic! What if that man is forcing her to do certain things? Don't you remember those rumors of Ezra having an affair with one of his students? And do you remember when I told you I saw her in his car? I saw them again today, and I can't help but think that…"

"Wait, you saw them talking in his car today?"

"Yes, and now you can't just tell me that she went ask him something about the homework since his not your teacher anymore!"

She continued talking, judging them, but I wasn't listening. Why would Spencer do on Ezra's car? I refused to do exactly what my mom was doing and wait for him to explain me, but I couldn't just stand there and listening to my mom judging my boyfriend and my best friend.

"Mom, Spencer is not like that, I know her, she wouldn't have invited some man while we are with her at her lake house without telling us first, and you have to get over that okay? She isn't going out with HIM, you can't just see and judge, you don't know him, he isn't that kind of person, and just FYI, what if he was actually dating one of his ex-students? You said it yourself, he isn't our teacher anymore! And if he was, why do you have to think he is taking advantage of her? What if it is true love? IF THEY WERE TOGHETHER, IT COULD ONLY MEAN THAT THEY REALLY LOVE EACH OTHER BECAUSE SEE ALL THE DANGER HE IS TAKING TO BE WITH HER, YOU CAN'T THINK BAD OF A PERSON IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHY IS HE DOING THIS! SO STOP JUDGING HIM! AND SPENCER!

My mom was in shock, but I regretted nothing, I was so angry at her, what is Ezra was dating a minor? They would love each other, WE LOVE EACH OTHER; she couldn't do anything about it.

"Aria… can I ask you something?"

"WHAT?"

"Why are you defending him?"

I had just realized I was yelling at her… have I defend him? Of course I have! I loved him! What was I supposed to do? Wait for her to finish? But I had to think of something quick for her not to suspect anything…

"Oh… err, because he was my favorite teacher" what? Haven't I just tried for her not to see him as my teacher anymore? "And I don't like judging people…"

"Well, alright then… see you in dinner" she said. Ella sounded worried and unconvinced but she leaved the room without another word.

I almost screwed everything up! I have to be more careful with what I say, or I would never see Ezra again…

Ezra's POV 

Tuesday morning went fast, when I arrived to my apartment, aria was there sitting in the couch, and as soon as I entered she ran by me and hugged me. I could feel she was tense, so I kissed passionately, at first it helped her, but she was still very nervous.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Ezra, I almost screwed it everything!"

"What?"

She hugged me again.

"This… us… I'm scared. My mom thought that this weekend that I'm spending at Spencer's lake house (which I was about to tell you) was an excuse for her to spend time with you!"

"With me? She still things we are dating?"

"Yes… and she isn't happy about it. I told her not to think about it, but I went over, and I started to yell at her, defending you… and Spencer, and I think she suspects about us. I don't like lying to her."

"And she didn't think you defending me were awkward?"

"I told her that you where my favorite teacher and I don't like judging people that listen to rumors… she took it for now, but we got to be careful…"

"Yeah… okay, and about this weekend-"

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell you today, Spencer didn't asked me, she just told my parents and I had to agree, and I wanted to be with you, but I don't think I can change my mi-"

"Aria stop, I'm not mad, you can go, have fun, you don't have to apologize for being a teenager. You can go hang out with your friends all the time you want; of course I'm going to miss you, but…"

I got distracted by those beautiful, big, hazel eyes that were looking right into mine. I smiled at her and removed a bit of her hair from her face as I leaned down and gently kissed my little girlfriend.

**A/N: I am very happy that after just one day i already have 2 reviews! thank you so much! i will try to update 2 chapters per week, but if there are more reviews, mabe i will update faster!** **BTW, did you see pll yesterday? no Ezria :( but i love Holden so much! i'm thinking about putting him on the story, let me know if you like the idea! see you soon -XOXO FERY3**


End file.
